The Four Detective
by Yamasaki Kane
Summary: Kisah tentang empat orang sahabat yang membuat sebuah kelompok detektif amatir. Bisakah mereka memecahkan kasus yang mereka terima?


The Four Detective

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Happy Reading! Hope you like it!

Suasana sangat cerah di akhir bulan Juni. Murid-murid kelas 2-B sedang berada di lapangan untuk pelajaran olahraga. Dan berhubung Guy-sensei, guru olahraga mereka, sedang sibuk mengurusi lomba olahraga yang akan diadakan, mereka memutuskan untuk bermain sepak bola.  
Dan beberapa anak perempuan yang tidak ikut bermain, duduk di tepi lapangan.  
"Eh? Ada pencuri di kelas kita?" tanya Hinata tidak percaya.  
"Iya. Beberapa hari yang lalu Tenten kehilangan uangnya, dan kemarin Shion juga," ujar Ino. "Sakura bilang kemungkinan pelakunya murid kelas kita."  
"Kenapa Sakura bisa bilang begitu?" tanya Tenten.  
"Dia bilang, karena pencurian terjadi saat pelajaran komputer dan saat kita ke laboratorium biologi. Jadi kemungkinan pelakunya adalah anak kelas kita yang tau kapan kelas kita benar-benar kosong," ujar Ino.  
"Benar juga ya," ujar Tenten.  
"Tapi bisa saja murid kelas lain kebetulan lewat dan melihat kelas kita sedang kosong, lalu mencuri di kelas kita," ujar Hinata.  
Ino mengangguk, "Aku juga berkata begitu pada Sakura. Tapi dia bilang, itu kemungkinannya kecil. Karena sekolah kita kan menegaskan peraturan tidak boleh keluar saat jam pelajaran kecuali ke toilet. Sedangkan toilet yang berada di dekat kelas kita di lantai satu sedang direnovasi."  
"Benar juga ya."  
"Minta minum dong!" ujar Sakura yang baru saja datang. Bajunya basah kuyup karena keringat, nafasnya juga masih terengah-engah.  
"Bawa minummu sendiri dong!" ujar Tenten sambil melempar minumnya.  
"Hehe.. Lupa," ujar Sakura kemudian meminum setengah dari isi botol itu.  
"Keringatmu banyak sekali. Kau habis ngapain, sih?" tanya Ino.  
"Main bola sama anak laki-laki."  
"Oh ya, Sakura. Kau sudah punya dugaan siapa yang melakukan pencurian itu?" tanya Hinata.  
Sakura menggeleng sambil melempar botol minumnya ke Tenten. "Tapi aku merasa dia akan beraksi lagi hari ini."  
"Begitukah?"  
"Benar juga. Kelas kita sedang kosong karena pelajaran olahraga," ujar Hinata.  
"Tapi kalian membawa barang berharga kalian, kan?" tanya Sakura.  
"Tentu saja!" ujar mereka serempak.  
Suara bel pergantian pelajaran yang berbunyi dengan keras membuat mereka mengeluh. Dengan segera mereka menuju ruang ganti untuk mengganti baju olahraga mereka.  
"Pelajaran apa setelah ini? Oh ya, matematika. Menyebalkan!" ujar Sakura kesal.  
"Tenang saja. Setelah ini ada rapat guru, kok. Jadi Kurenai-sensei tidak akan masuk," ujar Ino.  
"Heh? Kenapa tidak pulang saja kalau begitu?" tanya Tenten.  
"Huh.. Guru kadang memang tidak berperi-kesiswaan," ujar Sakura kesal.  
Setelah selesai mengganti baju, mereka segera kembali ke kelas. Tapi, murid-murid di kelasnya terlihat sedang ribut.  
"Hilang lagi?!"  
"Eh?"  
"Apa ada yang kehilangan uang lagi?" tanya Sakura.  
"Iya! Kali ini uang milik Kin yang hilang," ujar Hinata.  
"Kin? Siapa itu?" tanya Tenten.  
"Lho? Kau tidak tahu? Dia murid yang baru pindah dari Kyoto sebulan lalu!" ujar Ino.  
"Eh? Benarkah?"  
"Maklum saja kau tidak ingat, saat dia pindah, kau sedang tidak masuk karena kejuaraan Kendo," ujar Hinata.  
"Oh.. Pantas saja!"  
"Berapa uangmu yang hilang?" tanya Sakura pada Kin.  
"Se-Seribu Yen."  
"Seribu Yen? Itu cukup banyak," ujar Tenten.  
"Apakah ada yang tahu siapa yang pertama kali kembali ke kelas? Atau yang pergi saat jam olahraga?" tanya Sakura.  
"Aku tahu siapa yang pergi saat jam olahraga," ujar Kankurou.  
"Siapa?"  
"Kin sendiri," ujarnya sambil menunjuk Kin dengan jempol.  
"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura.  
"Iya. Aku pergi ke toilet."  
Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, dahinya mengeryit. Ia tampak berpikir keras.  
"A-Anu.. Sakura," panggil Kin.  
"Ada apa, Kin?"  
"Saat aku ke toilet, aku melihat seseorang di dalam kelas," bisik Kin.  
Sakura terdiam sejenak, "Siapa?"  
"A-Aku tidak melihat wajahnya, tapi dia dikuncir satu."  
Sakura terdiam, ia kembali memasang pose berpikirnya.  
"Hmm.. Siapa sebenarnya pelakunya?" tanya Tenten.  
"Coba saja kita bisa mengurangi tersangkanya," ujar Ino.  
"Hei, kesini sebentar deh," Hinata menarik Sakura, Ino, dan Tenten ke luar kelas.  
"Ada apa, Hinata?"  
"Aku tadi kan kembali ke kelas duluan, dan aku melihat sudah ada 3 orang yang ada di kelas," bisik Hinata.  
"Siapa saja itu?" tanya Sakura.  
"Etto.. Kin, Saara, dan Ayumi."  
"Kin kemungkinannya nol persen, karena dia juga kehilangan uang. Dan kalau mendengar pernyataannya Kin tadi, kemungkinannya adalah Ayumi," ujar Sakura.  
"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Hinata.  
"Karena menurut Kin, dia melihat seseorang yang dikuncir satu saat melewati kelas," ujar Sakura. "dan di kelas kita yang sering dikuncir satu hanya Ino dan Ayumi."  
"Jadi, dia pelakunya?!" tanya Ino.  
Sakura menggeleng, "Belum tentu."  
"Eeh?"  
Sakura memegang kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya. 'Kenapa? Kenapa sepertinya ada yang salah?'  
"Uuh.. Semua ini membuatku lapar," ujar Tenten.  
"Oh ayolah, Tenten. Kenapa yang ada di pikiranmu hanya makanan?" ujar Ino kesal.  
"Aku belum makan sama sekali! Aku hanya minum sejak tadi," ujar Tenten sambil memegangi perutnya. "dan kurasa sekarang aku ingin pipis."  
"Kebanyakan minum, sih," ujar Hinata. "Ayo ke toilet! Nanti ngompol lagi."

Sakura tersentak, ia memegang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya. 'Tunggu.. Kalau tidak salah, waktu itu dia..'

"Begitu rupanya! Aku tahu pelakunya!" ujar Sakura.

"Eh?"  
"Ya. Hinata, bisa kau panggil dia kesini? Oh ya, dengan Shion juga ya!" pinta Sakura.  
Sakura membisikkan sesuatu pada Hinata. Kemudian Hinata segera kembali ke kelas untuk memanggil orang itu.  
Mereka bertiga kecuali Sakura kaget ketika Hinata kembali dengan gadis itu.  
"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanyanya.  
"Aku ingin kau mengakui perbuatanmu," ujar Sakura.  
"Perbuatanku?"  
"Ya. Mencuri uang Shion, Tenten, dan berpura-pura kehilangan uang, Kin!"  
Gadis yang ternyata Kin dan keempat gadis yang lainnya terkejut. Kin memandang marah Sakura.  
"Apa maksudmu?! Aku tidak mungkin mencuri! Jangan asal menuduh, tunjukkan buktinya!"  
"Hei, kau bilang kau melihat sosok pencuri itu saat kau ke toilet, kan?"  
"Iya! Memangnya kenapa?!"  
"Toilet di lantai satu ada 2. Di dekat kelas kita dan di dekat ruang guru. Dan dari pernyataanmu tadi, kau harusnya pergi ke toilet dekat kelas kita. Apa kau tahu, kalau toilet di dekat kelas kita sedang tidak bisa digunakan?"  
Kin tersentak. Ia menunduk, tangannya mengepal di sisi tubuhnya.  
"Sakura-"  
Hinata ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun ditahan oleh Tenten.  
"Tenang saja, Sakura tahu apa yang dia lakukan."  
"A-Aku lupa kalau toilet yang itu sedang tidak bisa digunakan! Jadi aku memutar dan pergi ke toilet di dekat ruang guru! Dan saat itulah aku melihatnya!"  
Sakura tertawa, membuat Kin dan ketiga sahabatnya itu terkejut.  
"Ups, maaf. Aku sudah menyangka kalau kau akan bilang begitu. Yaah.. Sebagai murid baru di sini, kurasa kau tidak tau apa-apa, yah?"  
"Apa maksudmu?"  
"Tidak ada toilet lagi di lantai satu selain toilet dekat kelas kita," ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum.  
"A-Apa?!"  
Sakura bersandar di dinding sebelahnya. "Jadi, kau mau mengakui perbuatanmu?"  
Kin jatuh terduduk, ia memegang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangannya. "Ya.. Aku mengaku. Akulah pelakunya.."  
"Kau punya alasan melakukannya, kan?" tanya Sakura.  
"Ya.. Aku butuh uang.. Untuk biaya sekolah ini. Di sekolahku yang sebelumnya, aku juga di keluarkan karena menunggak bayaran," ujar Kin. "Seorang teman Ibuku merekomendasikan sekolah ini yang murah. Tapi.. Ternyata masih saja tidak bisa membayar."  
"Bagaimana dengan ayahmu?" tanya Shion.  
"Ayahku.. Dia pergi dengan wanita lain," ujar Kin.  
"Maaf," ujar Shion merasa bersalah.  
"Tidak apa."  
"Apa pekerjaan Ibumu?" tanya Sakura.  
"Ibuku bekerja menjadi cleaning service di sebuah gedung. Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin membantunya dengan bekerja paruh waktu, tapi aku selalu ditolak."  
"Begitu rupanya. Karena itu kau mencuri uang kami?" tanya Tenten.  
"Ya. Tapi," ia merogoh kantong celananya dan mengeluarkan sejumlah uang. "Aku belum memakai uang itu sama sekali, kok. Ini uang kalian."  
Shion mendorong kembali tangan Kin yang memegang uang. "Ini untukmu saja."  
"Eh?"  
"Ya! Uangku juga untukmu saja!" ujar Tenten.  
"Hmm.. Aku bisa berbicara dengan kepala sekolah. Tapi mungkin hanya bisa sampai mengurangi biayanya," ujar Sakura.  
"Be-Benarkah?"  
"Hei, kau mau kerja di toko bungaku?" tanya Ino.  
"Eh? Kerja?"  
"Ya! Tokoku sedang butuh karyawan baru. Tenang saja, dari pulang sekolah sampai jam 8 malam saja kok! Tapi di hari libur kau harus full," ujar Ino sambil tersenyum lebar.  
"Terima kasih. Kalian semua benar-benar baik hati! Aku tidak tahu harus membalas apa," ujar Kin.  
"Asal kau tidak melakukan perbuatanmu lagi, itu sudah cukup kok!" ujar Sakura.  
"Itu pasti!" ujar Kin.

.

.

"Kau benar-benar baik hati ya, Sakura!" ujar Hinata saat mereka ber-empat sedang duduk di taman sepulang sekolah setelah kejadian itu.  
"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Sakura heran.  
"Kau sebenarnya bisa saja kan mengatakan hal itu di depan semua orang, tapi kau malah hanya mengatakannya di depan kami!" ujar Tenten.  
"Tentu saja. Bagaimana kalau aku salah? Itu memalukan," ujar Sakura.  
"Tapi buktinya kau tepat, kan?" ujar Ino.  
"Ya.. Aku juga tidak menyangka, kok."  
"Tapi aku bingung, kenapa kau berkata, 'Kau punya alasan melakukannya, kan?' Padahal biasanya orang akan bertanya, 'Kenapa kau melakukannya?'" ujar Hinata.  
"Yaah.. Anggap saja aku lain daripada yang lain," ujar Sakura.  
"Jawaban macam apa itu!" protes Ino dan Tenten.  
Sakura menatap bosan ke Ino dan Tenten, kemudian menatap langit sore berwarna oranye di atasnya. 'Aku berkata begitu, karena aku yakin seseorang pasti punya alasan melakukan sesuatu. Meskipun itu sesuatu yang buruk, aku yakin itu.'  
"Ne, Sakura. Bagaimana kalau kita membuat kelompok detektif?" usul Tenten.  
"Eh? Kelompok detektif?"  
"Ya! Iseng aja, siapa tau jadi seperti tiga remaja amerika itu!"  
"Ya ampun.. Kalian berdua terlalu banyak membaca cerita detektif," ujar Ino.  
"Tapi itu ide bagus, kok! Siapa yang setuju?" ujar Hinata sambil mengangkat tangannya.  
Sakura mengangkat tangannya dengan antusias. "Aku juga setuju!"  
Tenten bersorak gembira. "Yeey! Nah, Ino! Sebagai sahabat kami bertiga, kau pasti ikut, kan?"  
Ino menghela napas, kemudian mengangguk. "Mau tidak mau."  
"Yeaah! Mulai sekarang kita adalah The Four Detective!" seru Tenten sambil berdiri di atas bangku taman.  
"Nama apa itu?" tanya Ino.  
"Kenapa? Tidak suka?!"  
"Sudahlah. Itu bagus, kok!" ujar Hinata.

To Be Continued

Halo, semua!

Yaah.. Aku yakin masih banyak kekurangan di fanficku ini. Dan, apakah cerita ini pantas untuk dilanjutkan?

Mohon kritik dan sarannya!


End file.
